Cartoon Chaos
Cartoon Chaos is the Twenty-second episode altogether and is the nineth episode of the second season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan sees a cartoon that makes Brendan's aliens look like a joke. The Episode Cartoon Chaos cartoon is on, a guy with something like a Modelatrix, a turtle and an armadillo type-person Guy that looks like Brendan: Well I don’t show off don’t criticize! Turtle: Well I don’t look back I don’t need to! Evil Villain: Time will wait and I’ve got so much to do! Armadillo person: Place all your bets on the one you think is right! cheers for the Guy that looks like Brendan. Guy that looks like Brendan: Yeah! Turtle: It doesn’t matter now what happens I will never give up the fight! Armadillo person: There’s no way I will ever give up! guy that looks like Brendan turns into Starrydactyl, They get their butt kicked easily. Evil Villain: There is no way I will give up till the, very end! was watching this on TV. Roy: Someone’s going to die. Brendan: Yeah… THEME SONG are at a company called LJN Toys, Limited. Brendan: Right! Let’s break in! Roy: Got it! turns into a new alien, he has 3 eyes, and looks like a lizard, he has turned into a Merlinisapien! Inlizarble: Alright! Umm… What should I do? Roy: I dunno… tries out his powers, he turns invisible. Inlizarble: Alright! sneaks in, he sneaks in one of the Employee elevators with 2 employees. Employee #1: Hey? What sonic song should we use for the lines next? Employee #2: How about Unknown from ME? Employee #1: Nah! How about throw it all away? Employee #2: Yeah! Inlizarble: mind. Great, a really bad itch. Employee #1: How about the chorus! Elevator announcer: The elevator will be shut down for updates. Inlizarble: whispering Oh come on! time card that says 5 minutes later shows, then it shows Inlizarble trying to get rid of the itch without his hands. Inlizarble: whispering This itch is really driving me crazy! Employee #2: Hey! Why don’t we jump in the elevator! Employee #1: Sounds good to me! Inlizarble: yelling I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! scratches his face so much it leaves claw marks across his face. two employees jump in the elevator so much it breaks the cable! Inlizarble: Ack! turns into Dragonflight, destroying the elevator and removing the claw marks. Dragonflight: Ow! Ow! Right! Now to get some questions answered! into Starrydactyl. Starrydactyl: up to the top floor. Starrydactyl: I have a feeling it’s gonna be a fun day! the top floor, a guy names Jack Friedman is laughing with his employees. Jack: Hey! Why don’t we make a really bad game about Brendan? Employee #2: Oh! Oh! Maybe release on iOS? Jack: Yeah! Anyone’s gullible enough to buy that! Starrydactyl: Can you tell me why you made that stupid cartoon? Jack: Sorry, but I don’t know we are simply natural. Starrydactyl: AND WHY YOU KEEP USING SONIC MUSIC AS SPEECH LINES? Jack: I have no idea… at the bottom floor, Galapagus and Roy are submitting a complaint. Galapagus: There we go! Roy: Why can’t we just go- Announcer: A dragon has just destroyed an elevator. Roy: sighs Brendan did it again… Galapagus: Yep… now as Tetrahands, demands an apology. Tetrahands: I WANT AN APOLOGY! NOW! Jack: Tough! You’re not getting it! turns into Hyperspeed, who KO’s his employees. Hyperspeed: turns into Mr. Turtle, who ties Jack to a rope and flies him above the street! Mr. Turtle: STOP MAKING THAT SHOW! Jack: OKAY! OKAY! WERE SORRY! Mr. Turtle: Good! Jack: Not! breaks free, turns Mr. Turtle back into Brendan and jumps back into the studio. Brendan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! turns into Shockerfish. Shockerfish: Grr… is seen walking out of LJN Toys, Limited with his friends. Then LJN Toys, Limited explodes. Galapagus: Brendan why? We just sent a complaint about it! Shockerfish: Oh… Roy: You are such a jerk… Galapagus: How can you say that when you about to say “Why can’t we just go up there and beat them?” Roy: Galapagus, please… I’m half Arburian Pelarota, they thought I was an Armadillo! Shockerfish: Guys! Let’s just go home now… Roy: Right… Galapagus: Okay then… THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Jack Friedman *Guy that looks like Brendan *Turtle *Armadillo Guy Aliens Used *Inlizarble (first appearance), (accidental transformation) *Dragonflight *Starrydactyl (x2, once by a Guy that looks like Brendan and once by Brendan.) *Tetrahands *Hyperspeed *Mr. Turtle *Shockerfish Trivia *The lines in the cartoon are from It Doesn't Matter, Sonic's theme on Sonic Adventure on the Dreamcast. Category:Explorertotodile Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Episodes